Unfinished Business
Unfinished Business is the 22nd episode of Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. It aired on 17th of July, 2011. Plot Having both the Gate and the Key, Mag Mel is very close to his resurrection. However, he still needs Dan's portion of Code Eve in order to begin his rule. Meanwhile, Dan and Shun are continuing to defend Interspace against the Chaos Bakugan. Shun comments that now that Mag Mel has both the Gate and the Key, they need to find out what his next move is. Dan agrees, and says that they need to take down the Chaos Bakugan twice as fast so they can find Mag Mel. They then split up to take out more Chaos Bakugan. Meanwhile, Team Anubias is trying to find a way to escape. Jack then reflects on how Anubias tricked them, much to the dismay of his teammates. Robin declares that Anubias is gone, and that they are on their own. Then suddenly, Anubias kidnaps Noah. Meanwhile, Dan finishes battling a Chaos Bakugan when he receives a transmission from Noah, but is shocked to see Anubias on the other end. Anubias then tells Dan to meet him in the arena so they can settle their score. Shun and Taylean overhear this conversation and Taylean wonders if they should stop him from going, but Shun does not answer. Meanwhile, Anubias decides to free Noah, having already goaded Dan into battling. Dan then arrives for the battle, and Noah and Shun watch. Anubias then throws out Horridian, Bolcanon, and Krakenoid and Dan throws out Drago. Drago manages to make quick work of Bolcanon and Horridian, but Anubias suddenly throws out Krowll, much to Dan and Drago's surprise. Anubias then fuses the two into Mutant Krakenoid and Mutant Krowll. Mutant Krowl then traps Drago with Haos Hydra. Dan and Drago respond by summoning Zenthon and Zenthon frees Drago and defeats Mutant Krakenoid and Mutant Krowl. Anubias then summons Smasheon, Venexus and Deezall. Dan then summons Zenthon Titan, who easily defeats Smasheon and Deezall. Anubias then summons Venexus Titan, and he and Zenthon Titan begin fighting, but are evenly matched. Determined not to lose, Anubias pushes his power to his limits and destroys the bracelet on his arm. Mag Mel then receives a surge of energy from the battle and steps in to kill Anubias and take his energy. Shun tries to stop Dan from trying to save Anubias as he would get absorbed as well, but Dan goes anyway and is unable to do anything as Mag Mel is too strong for Anubias and he is consumed by Mag Mel. Dan then vows revenge on Mag Mel while Noah still can't believe that Anubias is really gone. Bakugan Debut * Mutant Krakenoid *Mutant Krowll Bakugan Seen *Titanium Dragonoid *Horridian *Mutant Krakenoid *Mutant Krowll *Taylean *Iron Dragonoid *Krakenoid *Bolcanon *Krowll * Cyclone Percival BakuNano Seen *Aeroblaze *Hyper Pulsor * Jamsaber *Sonicanon Mechtogan Seen *Zenthon *Deezall *Smasheon *Venexus Mechtogan Titan Debut Venexus Titan Mechtogan Titan Seen *Zenthon Titan *Venexus Titan Trivia *The episode marks the debut of Venexus Titan. *This is first episode where two Mechtogan Titan fight. * This is the first time that a BakuMutant appears in the anime. * Anubias is absorbed by Mag Mel in this episode, meaning that he is gone like Sellon. *For some odd reason, Dan seems to care for Anubias, most likley because they have been rivals and Dan feels bad for Anubias when he disappears. Gallery venexus titan vs zenthon titan.jpg Screen shot 2011-07-10 at 11.15.48 PM.png|Venexus Titan Versus Zenthon Titan Screen shot 2011-07-10 at 11.25.48 PM.png|Noah Trapped by Anubias Screen shot 2011-07-10 at 11.24.50 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-10 at 11.27.50 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-10 at 11.28.53 PM.png|Mutant Krakenoid mutant krakenoid.jpg|Mutant Krakenoid's legs Screen shot 2011-07-12 at 9.36.09 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-13 at 4.36.41 PM.JPG|Anubis scared Screen shot 2011-07-13 at 4.38.44 PM.JPG|Ben taunting Robin. Krowll10.PNG Krowll8.PNG Krowll9.PNG Krowll7.PNG Krowll6.PNG Krowll5.PNG Krowll4.PNG Krowll3.PNG Krowll2.PNG Krowl1.PNG Screen shot 2011-07-17 at 12.39.29 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-17 at 12.37.56 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-17 at 12.40.35 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-17 at 12.38.29 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-17 at 12.50.23 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-17 at 12.58.32 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-17 at 12.58.01 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-17 at 12.59.35 PM.png 2011-07-17 2000.png 2011-07-17 2005.png 2011-07-17 2004.png 2011-07-17 2017.png 2011-07-17 2025.png 2011-07-17 2022.png 2011-07-17 2027.png Screen shot 2011-07-17 at 3.07.47 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-18 at 5.56.22 PM.JPG|Mutant Krakenoid vs Titanium Dragonoid Screen shot 2011-07-18 at 6.09.20 PM.JPG|Drago trapped Bakugan - Shun Kazami 5.png Bakugan - Shun Kazami 4.png Bakugan - Shun Kazami 3.png Bakugan - Shun Kazami 2.png Bakugan - Shun Kazami 1.png Bakugan - Anubias 9.png Bakugan - Anubias 8.png Bakugan - Anubias 7.png Bakugan - Anubias 6.png Bakugan - Anubias 5.png Bakugan - Anubias 4.png Bakugan - Anubias 3.png Bakugan - Anubias 2.png Bakugan - Anubias 1.png Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Bakugan episodes